


King And A Lionheart

by teenglader



Series: Mornoe/Bellamy mess [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, i can't believe this, monroe is awesome ok, this ship doesn't even exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Monroe amazed Bellamy with her courage and that one touch that made her doubt she had control over her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King And A Lionheart

 

* * *

 

**I.**

 

 

She's sitting in front of a big fire. People around her are shouting, boohoing, or cheering it all depends on Bellamy's words. Ever since they landed he took control,  decided he was worthy of leading them, and now he is giving them one of his speeches about the Ark, the chancellor and his absurd rules. _„_ We do whatever the hell we want, whenver the hell we want!“ Bellamy shouted for tenth time today. Monroe started to take notes after fourth time, because it seemed to come out of his mouth more often then air. And it was a fun way to spend time.  „So which one of you wants to join me? Which one of you is brave enough...“ But before he could finish, Monroe was already on her feet and headed towards Murphy. She knew him, he was the cell next to hers. Guy did come a long way... he turned from a boy who cried every night into Bellamy's second.  Neither he or Bellamy expected a girl to be the first volonteer. Bellamy stopped in the middle of his speech, a wide smirk forming on his face. Without trying to be gentle, Murphy removed the wristband with a blink of an eye. It hurt only for a second, but watching it burn and knowing it will hurt those she left on the ark more than it hurt her gave Monroe the level of satisfaction she never felt before. Bellamy grabbed her shoulder with his hand while she still rubbed her wrist. „Guess, this girl has more balls than most of you...“ She hadn't looked up. The crowd cheered. She disappeared into the night.

* * *

**II.**

 

 

This is all still strange for her. Monroe took a deep breath, then another, then one more. Her lungs filled with fresh, cold air. She never thought she'll see the sun again, much less she'll be able to see it from the ground. Everything seems so enourmus from where she is standing. Tall trees and it's green tops, sky bluer than she ever imagined. For a moment it seems terrifying, to be out of the skybox; without metal walls she didn't feel safe. Since they found Jasper guy impaled with a spear in his chest on a tree, no one dared to speak about what might be beyond these trees. The fact that they aren't alone on the ground troubles Monroe most than anything. Jasper's screams didn't help at that either. They spread through the camp along with the wind. Monroe put her hands on her ears. Silence, a little silence is all she needs now. She clenched her hands along her head the strongest she could, but it just didn't help. Something touched her shoulder, so she looked up. „What do you say about a hunt?“ Bellamy crouched next to her.  
Jasper screamed again.  
„I'd say it's not smart to roam around when there are grounders outside...“  
Next shriek followed, interrupting her mid sentence, Bellamy waited for him to stop. „But?“ He nodded towards the source, the dropship.  
„But I'd rather get myself impaled with a spear that listen to him for a minute longer.“  
It wasn't his fault. But with every scream Monroe lost a piece of her sanity. She couldn't take it anymore.  
„Come,“ Bellamy beckoned for her to follow him.  
Murphy waited a few miles ahead, along with one of the guys that has been by his side since the day they arrived. Every direction Monroe looked at there were groups of kids. Some yelling, some fighting over a tent, some laughing. A pure chaos.  
Murphy interrupted her thoughts by pushing a spear into her hands. It was a crappy weapon, probably made by Murphy himself, but better something than nothing, Monroe figured. „Do you know how to use it?“  Murphy smirked, with an obvious attempt to dishounor her.. A guy next to him laughed.

„Sure,“ Monroe asked, gripping the spear thightly and pointing it at Murphy's chest. „You need me to demonstrate?“  A smirk dissapeared from his face, as the tip of the spear touched his chest Monroe could bet it turned paler.  
Bellamy intervened, lowering a spear with his hand, he was completely turning his back to Murphy, s „Stop this, now.“ He said with annoyed tone in his voice, but a smile on his face.

They have been walking for hours, Bellamy hoped the deeper they went they will find food to catch.  
Murphy's friend already complained what a waste of time this is. Monroe disagreed, better this than listening Jasper's whining and waiting impatiently for it to stop. Bellamy walked in front of her, his spear lowered but his eyes on the alert. She followed, and couldn't help but wonder how he knew this much about the ground.

Somewhere behind her she heard the grunt. It kept grunting for a moment but it stopped eventually.

She turned around. Grunting, it started again.

„Keep it quiet, Murphy.“ Bellamy muttered jokingly.

She wished to see his face, but not daring to miss the opportunity, she steadied the spear in her hands, aimed for the dark animal among the bushes, and without much thinking she threw the weapon.

It flew. And after a short whine came silence.

„You must be kidding me,“ Murphy fussed „That's just dumb luck“. All that came from Monroe was a laugh. Bellamy passed her quickly, removing the brunches to check if the animal is dead.

„Tell me, Monroe,“ He turned around, his smile wide and proud. „Was this your first kill?“

Monroe looked behind the shoulder, „Murphy, you want to test that theory about dumb luck?“

* * *

 

 

**III.**

 

„Grounders!“ Monroe shouted as the arrows flew around them each missing them and fiding a home in the ground. For a moment her hands slipped from the rope, but quickly she gripped it again. _I'm not gonna loose him too,_ was the only thought she accepted in her mind. Next to her Finn strugled as much as Murphy, but he let go with one hand and pulled the rifle from his right side. He streched it out to her and she grabbed it, still holding onto that rope. Something told her if she lets go, this would all end. But on the other hand who is going to save Bellamy and Mell if they are all dead. She fired towards the trees. She was too far away, and the Grounders were hidden in the trees. Only thing Monroe saw were shapes and shadows. She aimed for them.  
A strong pain rushed through her thigh as one of the arrows hit the target. It hurt like hell. She was injured before but it was never this bad... and she thought the world was going to end.

 _Fog!_ Someone yelled behind her. She barely heard the voices. Like drumms, everything echoed in her ears.

_Monroe, get back on the rope!_

The rope. Bellamy. Mell. Sterling. _Sterling's dead_.

With only taking one second to collect herself, Monroe rushed her way and grabbed the rope, an arrow still in her thigh. She pulled with all remained force until Mell was on top of Finn mouthering _thank you._

Bellamy gashped for air. He quickly glanced at her, then the arrow in her leg. He moved onto Murphy, until he saw everyone else was safe.

They were on their way back to the Camp Jaha, Octavia helping out Mell, and Bellamy had his hands on Monroe, helping her from time to time when it seemed like she is going to fall down. She was tired, exhousted and in pain,  but she had enough energy to blow him off whenever he offered a help to carry her. She's got an arrow in her leg, it's not like it was chopped off.

„Help me out again and I swear to god I will go back for that arrow and stick it into your leg.“ Monroe snapped after she stumbled on a branch and his hand slipped on her waist, she ignored the electricity his touch sent through her blood. „I'm serious.“ She added after Bellamy grinned.

„Then both of us wouldn't be able to walk, and what would we have from that?“ He ignored her threat and pulled her back up.

„Me? I'll have the satisfaction. And you? You will have an arrow in your leg, which would also give me a satisfaction.“ Monroe groaned with pain as she stepped on the leg. No matter how much it sucked needing help, she was glad it was Bellamy by her side.

„Remind me to keep noted to stay away from you when you get better.“ They made few steps, then Monroe stopped.

„What, you don't think I beat your ass with an arrow in my thigh?“ she asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to look as frightnening as she could. But the sound that came out of Bellamy, the pure hearted laugh shook up her insides and along with him she laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I figured this ship doesn't even exist? How is that possible? I found no fanfictions of any kind of these two? What? I mean Bellarke is one and only OTP of this fandom but I can believe no one even considered this?


End file.
